The All Seeing Eyes
by introducing ginny
Summary: Imagine life when Lily and James are alive...Harry meets Voldie...Enmity between Snape and Harry reaches breaking point...Girls vanishing...HG, RH, S?r. Puzzled? You will be...
1. Prologue

[center]The All-Seeing Eyes[/c]  
  
[center] By[/c]  
  
[center] introducing ginny[/c]  
  
Chapter 1 Prologue  
  
Another year at Hogwarts, and already, Snape was beginning to irritate the students. Not difficult, really, since Snape was so wet, he just irritated anyone who got in his way.  
  
But, this time, it was James' final year, and he was determined to annoy Snape so much, that he would never come near the Potters' again.  
  
"Oi, Snivellus! Look, Mr. Black, Snivellus is watching us again! Shall we get rid of him?"  
  
"After you, my dear Mr. Potter."  
  
James twizzled his wand a few times, and a jet of circling golden light came out. The light hit Snape, and thrust him through the window, over the castle, and into the lake where the giant squid was waiting. James and Sirius laughed, and went to DADA.  
  
Snape, sitting by the side of the pond, grimaced. Then he remembered something. He closed his eyes, and his wand became black. A shadow, in the form of Snape was coming out of the wand. Another Snape walked out, and another and another...soon, there were a crowd of shadows surrounding him. Snape cackled.  
  
"Just you wait, James! You will pay, AND I will make sure you suffer!" And, as he laughed, the shadows around him laughed. The cackling reverberated across the fields, making Muggles and wizards shudder alike.  
  
Just then, when Snape thought nothing could go wrong, a figure emerged. A beautiful, golden-haired, green-eyed female figure. She smiled, and beckoned Snape. Snape's eyes became misted over, his heart content; he followed this girl into a black vortex, and they disappeared.  
  
Back in DADA, everyone was meditating. James felt himself being pulled from the mediation, across to the window, and out. At that moment, James became unconscious. His eyes wide, mouth gaping, panting for breath, looking like death itself...and then it was over.  
  
He fluttered down onto the earth, where the girl was standing. She caught him, and laid her down. Her hand hovered over his for a second, and then a ruby appeared in mid-air. She replaced the shining pink ruby with a blue sapphire. It sank back down into his skin.  
  
Then, she snapped her fingers, and Disillusioned herself. As the last of the girl became invisible, James woke up.  
  
He had no idea where he was, but he knew that he needed to go somewhere. He remembered nothing about Hogwarts, and wandered off over the fields. As the last of James disappeared over the horizon, a shriek was heard.  
  
Silence came then, and enveloped everything. 


	2. Another Potions Class

Chapter 2 Another Potions Lesson  
  
Harry was sitting at the back of the class, with Hermione on his left, Ron on the right. He opened his roll of parchment, and there, in the middle, was a blob of ink. He sighed, and whispered to Ron,  
  
"Hey, Ron, have you got any spare parchment?" "Here."  
  
Harry opened it up and began to write. He looked at the writing that was circling the cauldron, and noticed Snape. He was staring intently at Harry, but when their eyes met, Snape stood up, avoiding Harry's glance.  
  
"Right, I hope you have prepared your potions for marking, because, as you know, next lesson, you will be trying someone else's potion. But don't worry, I will tell you whose potion you've got, so you can prepare your tastebuds, and," Snape glared at Harry and Neville, "an antidote if necessary."  
  
As everyone was leaving, Harry heard a sharp "Potter!" from Snape's direction. He turned, and said "Yes, sir?"  
  
"As you know, your mother is coming to visit the school soon. And I warn you, she will not tolerate any disobedience. You will call her Inspector at all times, understood?"  
  
Harry nodded his agreement, and walked off. How he hated having Snape for Potions! The worst bit was Lily going out with Snape. Harry just hoped they would break up soon.  
  
Harry shuddered at the memory of one of their dates. They went into his mum' bedroom, and came out horribly dishevelled. He could hear moaning and groaning coming from the room, as well as bangs. He hated that image...eugh.  
  
He wished that he had a dad around, who hated Snape. Then, none of this would happen. Either that or no mum.  
  
Snape seemed to like his mum, and always brought home 'friends' for Harry. But they were disgusting, slimy little Malfoys.  
  
The only part of himself that he liked was his surname. Potter. It was his dad's surname, that much he knew,  
  
"Oh, and Potter," he said, "me and your mother will be very busy, so you will come nowhere near us. Understood?" Harry nodded dumbly. "Good. Now, get lost!"  
  
"Why me?" thought Harry. "Why is MY mum going out with SNAPE?" But then he remembered. Snape was married to a strange woman. Always dressed in black. Who was she? 


	3. The Woman in Black

Chapter 3 The woman in black  
  
The school inspector came, one cloudy Hogsmeade weekend. As Lily entered the school, she gave a warm greeting to Ron and Hermione, but gave her own son a steely stare.  
  
Then, with her head tilted high into the air, she walked off. Her upturned nose did give the appearance of superiority. In the space of a blink, she had vanished.  
  
Harry sighed. He sometimes wished he had a mother like Mrs. Weasley, but then he remembered his first time on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"Come here, Ron, let me wipe it off." "Mum!"  
  
Harry chuckled. That bit of dirt on Ron's nose didn't come off, no matter what he did. Ron overheard him, and agreed.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, mate, your mum DOES look weird. In fact..."  
  
He trailed off as a strange lady made her way up the path. She didn't even appear to walk, just glide.  
  
Her hair was a eerily beautiful golden colour, her skin unblemished (bar one freckle), tall, slim, and with incredible poise. Her lips; smooth and pink.  
  
She didn't even condescend to give the boys a glance. Instead, she just glided along, through the elaborate door to the south entrance, and off she went.  
  
Ron's eyes were glazed over. He appeared to be enamoured with the woman, whoever she was. He looked like he could remember everything about her, down to the freckle on her cheek and her golden hair...  
  
Harry realised he was also staring, and abruptly turned away. He didn't care about some woman, all he cared about was Cho. Or at least, he thought he did. But since she had started going out with some other guy, he hadn't had much time for girls...  
  
Hermione interrupted his train of thought with a sharp snap at Ron  
  
"Forget about it, Ron. It'll never happen."  
  
Ron, who was still looking at the door (which now had two rather scared looking female first-years walking through it), reluctantly turned his head away from it, and towards the voice.  
  
"Huh?" "You haven't got a chance with her, Ron. Besides," Hermione sniffed, "isn't she a bit too old for you? I mean, she is rather elderly, and she must be a guest. She can't be a pupil. You won't see her again! Just forget about her, Ron. Ron. Ron? RON!"  
  
Ron, who appeared to have not heard any of Hermione's ranting, turned to Harry, with an amazed expression on his face.  
  
"Hey, Harry, d'ya think she might've been a Veela? I mean, her hair was different, but that might've just been because she dyed it. But her skin was the right colour, and..."  
  
Harry quickly lost interest about the woman in black, and meandered across the lawn to where Hagrid lived. Or used to live. 


	4. Hagrid's Departure

Chapter 4 Hagrid's Departure  
  
Harry remembered Hagrid. He was that huge bloke who got everyone onto the train. Harry liked him; Hagrid was the one who used to entertain Harry.  
  
Harry snorted. He remembered Hagrid's love for all the brutal creatures he used to keep. The 'Blast-ended Skrewts', his dog, 'Fang', the acromantulas, 'Norbert' the dragon...the list went on and on...  
  
Harry had had to keep all this under wraps. He couldn't let his mum know about the creatures; Hagrid would have been sacked.  
  
Of course, none of this mattered now. Rita Skeeter had been doing some research into Hogwarts' teachers' pasts, but she found out Hagrid was half giant! Harry didn't mind at all, and neither did most of the Gryffindors, but as soon as Lily had found out, she put him in Azkaban.  
  
"Which is probably what she wanted all along," Harry said dully. "Ah, is ickle Potter missing his giant 'daddy'?" Harry glared at Malfoy. "Talking to yourself, weren't we, Potter?" "Shut up Malfoy," muttered Harry. "Temper, temper! We can't have ickle Potter behaving like that now, can we? I mean, ickle Potter might just get a detention for being so rude!" Malfoy was a prefect. "Or even," Malfoy rolled up his sleeve, "using the spell 'cuttus' on a fellow student!" "You twisted, vile little..."  
  
Ron walked over, with his wand pointed at Malfoy.  
  
"Shut up, Malfoy, unless you want a lovely curse headed your way right now." "Ooh, I'm soooo scared. But, I too have a wand," he fired a curse at Ron, "and lots of jinxes, one of which I like to call, 'Instant Beard'."  
  
Ron started sprouting a long, fuzzy red beard. Within seconds, it reached the floor. Ron grabbed his wand out of the beard, and quickly retaliated. Malfoy bent over, and worms started coming out of his body.  
  
"Cool curse." said Harry. "Thanks," said Ron who was sounding slightly muffled through the beard, "I like to think it shows you for what you really are. I call it 'Malfoy the Worm'."  
  
Then, footsteps were heard on the path. A black cloak was standing next to the beard, and by now, red hair that was 20m long.  
  
"Would you like to tell me exactly what is going on here? And preferably the truth? Mr. Malfoy, if you would?"  
  
"Of course, sir. I was standing guard by the gamekeeper's hut, like Professor Lily told me to, and then these people approached me. Without warning, they started firing jinxes at me..." Hermione interrupted Malfoy. "Excuse me, sir, but Malfoy started firing jinxes at us first, and..."  
  
Malfoy sent a blast of light towards Hermione, just as Snape accidentally turned away. Her hair became curlier by the second, until it looked like a giant mushroom. Ron and Harry couldn't stand for this, and so started complaining to Snape.  
  
"Professor, look what Malfoy has done to Hermione!" Snape gave Hermione a withering glance, and said, "All Mr. Malfoy has done is accentuate natural features. There isn't much difference. Anyway, Miss Granger." he turned to Hermione.  
  
"Why have only slightly curly hair when it can be much better? 10 points to Slytherin for beautiful restyling, and," he looked at Malfoy who was still making worms, "10 points from Gryffindor for purposely done damage to a fellow pupil. Good day."  
  
And with that, he swept round, and glided towards the hospital wing, with Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle close behind.  
  
Harry was left behind with two cursed people, to try and drag Hermione through the door, and help Ron to walk without falling over.  
  
Harry looked at the now empty gamekeeper's hut, and thought, "I wish you were still here, Hagrid. Hope you survive Azkaban."  
  
And with that, they made their way to the hospital wing. 


	5. AN

[b]A/N[/b]  
  
This is a temporary chapter, which will be moved to the end (provided I get that far lol), because I want to answer some reviews, and answer some questions. I have had a number of reviews saying they are confused, so I will try and explain the plot so far. Here goes...  
  
Serendepetee: This fanfic tries to show what life would be like had Voldie not killed Lily Evans or James Potter (Harry's parents). So far, the woman in gold has got rid of James's memory, and he does not know anything about the wizarding world. And as for Lily...all will be revealed. Yes, the marauders do exist, because James went to school with them. I can't tell you what will happen to James, what and see. :P The shriek: let's just say it was Voldie doing something. I know it's confusing, but it will all make sense soon. Thanks to Anime-Flame and harryluvsginny. I hope to include the final battle, just hold on in there! Right, I hope to get the next chapter up soon. Please keep reading and reviewing, I really appreciate all your reviews.  
  
Thanks!  
  
introducing Ginny 


End file.
